


没有杀死的和被杀死的-Twinkle Song

by ChocoLoste



Series: 什么死去了 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoLoste/pseuds/ChocoLoste
Summary: 补档 随便写写。原作剧情。欧比视角，安尼缺席（所以理解成单箭头/双箭头都可以啦），爱情卑微虔诚
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: 什么死去了 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858135
Kudos: 7





	没有杀死的和被杀死的-Twinkle Song

[Twinkle Song -by Miley Cyrus](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=34324182)

I had a dream.

But what does it mean?

What does it mean?

What does it all mean?

**没有答案。**

欧比旺开始陷入没完没了的失眠。他躺在床铺上睁着眼睛凝视黑暗，时间过的如此慢，像盯着叶片边上那永远落不下来的水滴。

不是失眠的时候他就会做梦，有时睁开眼就忘了，有时清晰的仿佛昨日刚发生过。安纳金以前就是这样。欧比旺去镇上搞来同样的药水，一开始的一段时间他能够昏昏沉沉地睡着一会，好像陷进一个没有光源的盒子里，之后药也不管用了。有一天他在天快亮时终于短暂地失去了意识，不久后，身子随梦里的动作猛地一斜，他就被震了出来。欧比旺走出洞口，睡眠缺失给身体带来那种痒痒的空虚感，呼进去的空气在肺里凝结成絮，沉闷地纠缠，积淀，塔图因的双日晃眼的过分，他抬头，眼睛被一阵刺痛，气息堵在喉头，他眩晕地扶着石壁坐下，闭上眼后两个圆形的光斑还在眼睑前跳舞，他却突然想起来梦到的是什么。

安纳金。当然，全是安纳金。

欧比旺现在的梦境甚至跟原力没有关系，他看到的安纳金从不是戴着面罩的达斯维达，而几乎只是生理性的痛苦在捉弄他，大脑挖掘过去的一点一滴在睡着的时候放映。过去留了太多悬而未决的东西，而安纳金是唯一活着的记忆。

——他活着，他也死了，欧比旺告诉卢克那个叫安纳金的他的父亲去世了，他知道他在穆斯塔法失去了他，但失去不是结局，他还活着。

说是事件未完结的性质能诱使人们寻求延续，所以会往回看，尝试点燃那抹绿光，或者是曾经灿烂的任何。

欧比旺往回看，所有悬着的东西最终还是纠缠至一点。 **疑问：** 句号为什么缺席。

**他为什么没在穆斯塔法杀了安纳金。**

他最频繁地梦到的当然是那里铺天盖地的岩浆。

他砍断了安纳金的手脚。他的眼睛是金色，他在燃烧起来前撕心裂肺的吼我恨你。

焚烧是最漫长最疼痛的死法。安纳金会被折磨，会受苦。

他会认为欧比旺把他留在这里等死，于是他就会记恨他。欧比旺想让他恨自己，它也是一种告别一种解脱，是放手。欧比旺知道安尼学不会，所以他借此来试着教。一切都会在死亡的时候凝固，如果那时候着恨他会让安纳金好过，他也情愿。

而他是否早就知道岩浆是带不走安纳金的。

梦里还有很多东西，安纳金在课上耍小聪明，他埋头修理机器人，他替欧比旺捡起战斗中脱手的光剑，他受伤，又无畏地冲进战场，欧比旺因为他的莽撞担心的要死，他却听了就忘，一次次冒险又一次次胜利而归。欧比旺喜欢他腼腆的笑和开怀的笑，他的认真劲，他自责的时候揪紧的眉头，喜欢他在出师后还时不时叫自己师父，他不可一世的态度，耀眼的像漫天星星。

梦把过去的动态排山倒海地重提。他盖不住海浪的。如果想去压，这个动作必然已经拂去了旧盒子上的灰尘，盒盖下的蝴蝶小鸟争先恐后地撞破纸页飞出来，甚至比过往还要生动。

也有很多时候他梦见战争，上次塔图因久违的阵雨落下，突如其来的雷声惊的他几近耳鸣，战争燥热、混乱又张狂，有时却有种躁动的冰冷，像安纳金，还是像安纳金。

欧比旺通常是冷静的那个，而有的时候也会跟着年轻的他一头热血的冲锋陷阵。战斗还有意外的副作用，迷乱地调动肾上腺素，偶尔欧比旺会直接满身灰土地躲进厕所，撑着飞船壁自慰，想的是安纳金，低低喊他的名字，凝着血的汗水滴下来，那一刻他想不顾一切地占有，生怕下一秒有什么就会夺走安纳金的生命，欧比旺太想抱住他了，把他收在自己怀里亲吻，让他是他的男孩。

或者说，欧比旺幻想过他们如何一起死去，有时那种想法还会在梦里上演，疼痛的近乎美好，他们被击中心脏，他能爬过去抱住安纳金在最后吻他，他们从山峰坠落，被遗骸掩埋在地下，他能在废墟里找到他的手紧紧扣住，听着他窒息前最后的吐气，让死亡把他们永远地汇聚到一起。

这又是些好似安纳金本人的想象，他正是这样狂乱而浪漫的结合体，他太想改变一切又太极端，他浑身带刺，把别人都扎伤，而流着血、疼的流眼泪还要向前。欧比旺本应该教导这孩子，却连阻止他在战争里过失杀人都没成功过。欧比旺把一切收进眼底，像个多余的旁观者，试过几次无用后便放弃了，做什么都顺着他，爱安纳金的姿态像效忠一般虔诚。

安纳金可以是帕德梅的，也可以是世界的，他是原力之子，是天选之人。

他怎么能够占有他。安纳金不可以是自己的。

爱是最狂热的东西，爱是最重要的东西，爱是最私人的东西。欧比旺给的不是他想要的，他永远给不了他想要的，安纳金永远理解不了他给的。

他离他越近，却感觉越远，疏离感绝望撕扯。好像针线穿透两副皮肉把他们缝到一起。欧比旺为了扯住那缕线，不让一切摔得粉碎，为此说了很多谎。

梦在酸甜苦辣中辗转，最终回到穆斯塔法。安纳金说我恨你，欧比旺觉得他必须回复个什么当做交代。

我爱过你。

谎话，他说过的无数谎言中的一个。

如果真的已经过去，他一定会回过头，用光剑融化安尼的血管，他会靠在自己怀里缓慢的停止呼吸。欧比旺会像残春之雨一样温柔，会在他耳边道歉，盖上他的眼睛，吻他的额头。

事实上，近乎每一个人都死去了，奎刚，莎婷，菲，帕德梅，摩尔，他怀抱着多少人逝去，死亡定格了一切动态的东西，他们被封存，永不退色。所以他会放手，放手从来不是问题，只是，当所有人都死了，他仿佛一个超时的物件，被诅咒过的一样活了下来。

前几天卢克来找他玩，他浅色的衣服被塔图因的沙尘染的灰仆仆的，一头暗金的发色，和初遇时的安纳金一模一样。卢克讶异于欧比旺的胡子全白了。

欧比旺苍老的太快。每个彻夜无眠或者半途被梦境惊醒的夜晚过后，他都不再想活下去， **他一心想寻死。**

而欧比旺等了整整二十年，把天行者的孩子带给他。一些适当的催化还需要落地开花。他明白他可以做什么。

达斯维达先说，我一直在等你，我们终于见面了。

光剑在空中激烈的对撞，你来我往。直到他在对战的间隙说出这句话，

**“你不该回来的。”**

欧比旺笑了。

他知道，维达终于明白了他是来寻求终结的，于是从这一刻开始到被杀死，欧比旺没有再讲任何一句话。

他确认了一眼那些孩子能及时离开，然后他重新望向安纳金。他是他死前凝视的最后一个人。再然后欧比旺合上双眼，把光剑竖到眼前。

他爱的像个殉道者，死的也是，他知道安尼还做不到放手，他便用死亡来教。红色光剑劈过来，欧比旺的袍子落下。一切都轻轻的。

安纳金从不知道欧比旺曾在他昏迷的时候吻过他。


End file.
